POR UNA LOCA AVENTURA
by marcela cullen masen
Summary: Ella llevaba una vida normal y feliz, ¿que pasara cuando por una loca aventura encuentre a la persona que tanto la hizo sufrir? ONE SHORT LEMMONS


**Aclaro que los personajes son de la grandiosa S. Meyer mia es solo la loca historia**

**

* * *

POR UNA LOCA AVENTURA **

**-**Alice ya te dije que no; por Dios que no entiendes, no quiero ir por halla nunca he ido y nunca iré- ella siempre me había insistido en ir a un club de los strippers y por más que yo le digo que no, ella nunca se cansa de tratar de convencerme y siempre pierde. Esto me sorprende bastante ya que es a lo único que he podido negarle a este duende porque siempre me convence. Y en este momento estábamos en la cafetería de la universidad otra vez con estos intentos en vano o eso creía.

La verdad a pesar de que Alice y yo tenemos grandes diferencias siempre hemos sido muy buenas amigas desde que nos conocimos el día en que me fui a vivir con mamá que fue después de graduarme; y ahora estamos viviendo en Chicago a días de graduarnos ella de diseñadora de modas y yo de psicóloga. Mi vida no era tan fácil -pues tenía un hueco en mi corazón que no me dejaba ser feliz y que nadie conocía o por lo menos nadie que yo conociera en esta ciudad- como todos creían y eso lo pensaban pues era una chica popular en la universidad, aun que eso no significa que me guste serlo, lo soy gracias a mi amiga Alice que le fascina llamar la atención y me lleva consigo a realizar todas sus locuras.

- anda Bella por favor mira que en unos días nos graduamos y yo me propuse hacerte ir antes de que sucediera- rogo haciéndome pucheros.

- no Alice desde cuando te gusta ir a lugares como esos; está bien es verdad que algunas veces hemos hecho locuras pero esto pasa el limite. O me vas a decir que en ese lugar conociste al hombre perfecto del que me has hablado- cuando voltee ella instantáneamente agacho la cabeza- no lo puedo creer ¿en serio?

-hay Bella es que es tan lindo esos ojos del color de la miel y ese cabello rubio y ese cuerpo tan esbelto, ¿Quien no se podría fijar en él? Anda Bella es solo por esta noche ¿si?- y hay estaba esa carita de cachorro abandonado esto es injusto – te prometo que solo será una vez ¿sip?

- nunca en la vida pensé que diría esto pero está bien pero solo si prometes que no me volverás a pedir que vuelva a ese lugar y no hay compras por un mes ok?

- hay Bella gracias por eso te quiero tanto- me dijo dando saltitos y abrazándome

-acuérdate que no volveré y nada de compras ni idas al centro comercial por 2 meses ¿bien?

- ok lo que tú quieras; ahora vamos a casa y nos arreglamos- y salí prácticamente corriendo gracias a una entusiasmada Alice. Cuando llegamos a casa sucedió lo mismo y se puso como loca a buscar y tirar ropa por todo lado tanto de ella como mía. Al cabo de dos horas encontró según ella lo adecuado para la ocasión.

-ni se te ocurra Bella el gris es mío el tuyo es aquel-dijo señalando su cama el cual estaban la ropa y los zapatos- ve y báñate que en tu cuarto te deje lo demás

Para ella había escogido un vestido extremadamente corto y muy ajustado con encaje color gris sin tiras, con zapatos altos y para mí un vestido negro con encaje muy ajustado y corto-por lo menos no era tan corto como el de ella- y pasaba una cinta por el cuello y unos tacones negros con puntilla de unos 5 cm y eso que era calculado a simple vista ,esto era algo que yo nunca me pondría en sano juicio pero como no tenía ganas de discutir simplemente me limite a coger la ropa y a salir de allí

Después de darme una relajante ducha caliente salí rápidamente del baño y fui hasta mi cuarto; cuando entre empecé a buscar lo que me había dicho Alice, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo: unas pequeñísimas bragas y un sostén con encaje muy escotado color negro reposaban en mi cama.

-¡Alice qué diablos es esto!- grite exasperada ella estaba muy loca si creía que me iba a poner este tipo de lencería y aunque me parece sexy y bonito no es de mi tipo.

- Que te pasa Bella porque gritas- dijo entrando al cuarto haciéndose la inocente-

- No te hagas Alice puedo soportar que me lleves, no más bien que me obligues a ir a ese lugar me puedo pones la ropa exageradamente corta y estos zapatos extremadamente altos pero esto pasa mi limite.

- hay Bella no seas exagerada estoy segura que te quedara perfecto anda póntelo que solo tenemos una hora para maquillarnos y peinarnos- dijo sin preocupación ahhh te odio Alice Brandon

Después de mi pequeña discusión con Alice si es que se le puede llamar así me arregle con lo que me dio mi queridísima amiga, luego nos empezamos a maquillar y a peinar. Mi peinado era simple- por una vez en la vida Alice me hiso caso- solo lo tenía alisado y en las puntas tenía unos crespos; igualmente el maquillaje era leve.

-Perfectas ahora si podemos irnos. Vamos Bella que Jazzy nos espera abajo- simplemente me limite a seguirla esperaba que esta noche se fuera muy rápido. Bajamos salude a Jasper y nos fuimos en su auto a una velocidad que hasta me asustaba- parece que esta noche estaba llena de cosas y sucesos que pasaban mi limite no me imagino lo que le seguía.

En media hora llegamos al famoso club, al salir del auto pude notar que este club era para ricos estaba lleno de luces y letreros incitando a las personas a pasar y cosas por el estilo.

Lo que no me esperaba era ver el sitio completamente vacío y en el escenario un hombre que no lograba distinguir bien, aunque eso era lo de menos me voltee a ver a Alice y la encontré sonriéndome.

-Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños amiga se que en tu ultimo cumple años no estuve a tu lado y peor aún no te obsequie nada así que decidí que pasaras una noche inolvidable por mi cuenta ojala que lo pases bien adiós- Y sin siquiera darme tiempo de replicar se fue junto con Jasper.

La iba a matar nunca pensé que ese duendecillo fuera capaz de hacer algo así…

-hola- oí una suave y sexy voz tras de mí no podía creer lo que estaba viendo

Frente a mi estaba un hombre súper guapo con cabello de un color cobrizo que me resulto muy familiar y con esos labios rojos y carnosos, pero los ojos esos ojos color verde esmeralda me obligaron a acercarme más hacia él y cuando pude verlo bien y enfocar sus ojos me derrumbe. Esos ojos que me hicieron tan feliz en un pasado, esos ojos que también me hicieron llorar y me hacían temblar con solo mirarlos…

-¿Bella?- pregunto- y esa voz que ya no tenía ese toque sexy, como no reconocer esa voz que cada vez que hablaba hacia que me olvidara de todo a mi alrededor, esa voz que también me hizo sufrir con cada burla y con cada humillación la cual se unía a la de prácticamente todos los chicos de mi clase en el instituto, esa voz con la que me sedujo y que logro llevarme a su cama tan solo para cumplir esa estúpida apuesta…

-¿Bella?-volvió a preguntar al ver que no contestaba. Pero yo no podía contestarle, no quería demostrarle que a pesar de que han pasado casi cinco años todavía me dolía lo que me había hecho porque siendo sincera conmigo misma yo si lo había amado.

Pero al ver que yo no contestaba acorto el poco espacio que nos separaba e intento tocar mi cara pero ese intento quedo en la nada pues yo al instante me corrí y le di la espalda. No quería caer otra vez en sus manos, no ahora que había cambiado mi imagen y que ya no parecía un ratón de laboratorio.

-Bella yo siento tanto lo que paso, te juro que he pagado lo que te hice día tras día- dijo abrazándome por la espalda pero solo duro unos segundos antes de que yo me le quitar- Bella no me importa que no me creas yo si te quise y mucho yo…

-Ya no soy la misma de antes Edward- lo interrumpí con furia contenida -ya no soy aquella chica a la que todos humillaban; aquella chica que se enamoro perdidamente de ti, la que creía en todo lo que le decías, ya no,- seguí, levantando más mi voz tratando de que las lagrimas no empezaran a salir-

-Bella yyo no se qué decirte, me siento tan mal por lo que paso, te juro que cuando estuvimos juntos, cuando hicimos el amor…

- no te atrevas a decir eso porque tu solamente te acostaste conmigo por una estúpida apuesta, yo por el contrario si me entregue a ti porque te amaba, fui yo quien lo hizo con amor- lo volví a interrumpir ahora con lagrimas en los ojos.

- si Bella al principio era una apuesta, pero después de conocerte, después de pasar esos hermosos días contigo esa apuesta para mí no tenía sentido porque me había enamorado de ti; sé que es difícil para ti creerme ahora pero si tú me dejaras demostrarte lo contrario…

-Por favor Edward no me hagas reír, ¿crees que después de tanto tiempo yo voy a querer estar con alguien tan despreciable y tan egoísta como tú?- al decir esto pude ver en su rostro un rasgo de dolor y no lo pude disfrutar porque sabía que lo que me decía era cierto; de eso me entere días después de graduarme del instituto- crees que después de todo lo que ha pasado voy a creer una sola de tus palabras- seguí diciendo con furia y con un tono de desprecio- quiero que sepas que desde el día en que me entere de todo me jure a mi misma no volverme a enamorar y simplemente disfrutar la vida, ¿te gusta? Te gusta en lo que me has convertido.

-Bella por favor ya no sigas, me estas matando- dijo con voz dolida y por más que intente no pude disfrutar de su dolor porque seguía amándolo si sé que pensaran que soy una idiota y que eso suena ridículo pero no lo podía evitar. Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida, pues bien él fue mi primer y único amor y no he podido dejar de amarlo.

-¿te acuerdas cuando la gente se burlaba de mi por pensar si quiera que algún día un hombre como tú se podría fijar en mí? ¿Te acuerdas cuando yo les pedía que dejaran esos comentarios y tú simplemente me mirabas y te ibas? ¿Ese era el amor que sentías por mí? Pues déjame decirte algo eso no es amar.

-Bella yo…- ahora él era quien lloraba y yo ya no lo soportaba más y me uní a su llanto, porque a pesar de todos estos años que han pasado yo no podía siquiera pensar en eso porque simplemente me derrumbaba y ahora al decirlo precisamente a él me dolía a un más- sé que has sufrido y mucho pero créeme no has sido la única porque yo te he acompañado en ese sufrimiento, extrañándote día y noche.

-No me importa Edward- le grite por la ira que me había causado esas palabras- y ten en cuenta que todo este sufrimiento tanto el tuyo como el mío han sido todo, óyeme bien todo culpa tuya- dije ahora más calmada- espero que tengas suerte en tu vida. Adiós.

Salí corriendo de ese lugar sin voltear a mirar cómo se encontraba él después de mis palabras- porque sabía que si lo hacía no podría soportarlo e iría con él y decirle que lo sentía- al llegar a la salida no lo soporte más y empecé a llorar, llorar como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía; sin importarme el frio que me golpeo empecé a caminar pero ya ni siquiera sabía hacia donde, después de un rato caminado y llorando me senté en un pequeño parque para poder calmarme y poder coger un taxi. Luego de unos minutos estaba un poco más calmada así que me encamine hacia la carretera y poder tomar un taxi y di gracias al cielo por llevar conmigo la bolsa que me entrego Alice con algo de dinero.

Por fortuna no demore mucho en coger el taxi, al entrar no me fije en el hombre que manejaba el taxi y simplemente le indique a donde llevarme sin siquiera saludar, entonces empecé a pensar en todo lo sucedido y no pude evitar volver a llorar- a pesar de que debía tener los ojos de hinchados por todo lo que había llorado en el camino- nunca imagine encontrarme con él otra vez y no solo eso si no encontrarlo aun más guapo de lo que ya era, ese pensamiento trajo a mi mente el recuerdo de la vez que me entregue a él trayendo también consigo las lagrimas y esta vez no pude parar, puesto que todo el camino a casa me la pase llorando; en algunas ocasiones el hombre me pregunto si me encontraba bien y yo simplemente le contestaba que no.

En cuanto el taxi se detuvo me baje inmediatamente entregándole un billete del cual no supe su valor y me apresure a entrar al edificio, me debatí unos minutos entre el ascensor o las escaleras pero al final subí en el ascensor. Esos minutos que pasaron mientras llegaba a mi piso se me fueron eternos y al entrar al apartamento simplemente no pude más y me tumbe en el suelo recostada contra la puerta y empecé a llorar más y más, porque puede que me doliera demasiado el engaño de Edward pero velo tan vulnerable y tan débil fue un dolor mas fuerte uno que nunca en mi vida pensé sentir. No fui consciente del tiempo hasta que vi atreves de una de las ventanas que el sol empezaba a levantarse, entonces me levante y me fui directo a mi habitación cerrando con seguro la puerta para que Alice no me molestara en cuanto llegara, aunque imagino que no vendría hasta el domingo.

Al llegar el medio día, yo ni siquiera había desayunado tan solo me había levantado para darme una ducha- y al salir ponerme el mismo vestido de la noche anterior - y tomarme un café y en este momento estaba en la sala de estar viendo la televisión para poder despejar mi mente y no seguir dándole importancia a lo que había pasado aunque solo perdía mi tiempo intentándolo pues solo dejaba de pensar en ello por segundos.

Después de un rato decidí ir a mi habitación e intentar dormir por si llegaba Alice no se diera cuenta de mi estado al estar yo dormida. Me levante del sofá y antes de ir a ir a mi habitación me prepare un sándwich porque a decir verdad no había comido absolutamente nada en todo el día y no tenía ganas de preparar algo más, en el instante en que acabe de hacerlo lo devore con impaciencia al terminar fui a apagar la televisión y de repente sonó el timbre, algo que me hizo sobresaltar al pensar que era Alice pero después comprendí que no era ella porque ella tenía sus llaves.

Pero cuando abrí la puerta me arrepentí todo lo que quise al ver quien estaba en el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto con ira. Esto era el colmo no le bastaba con arruinarme la vida por segunda vez si no que venía y me quería hacer sufrir más de lo que ya había sufrido

- vengo para qué hablemos Bella, lo nuestro no puede quedarse así, por favor dame una oportunidad, te prometo que no te arrepentirás- pidió con cierta esperanza iluminando el verde de sus ojos

-Entiéndelo Edward yo ya no siento nada por ti, en el momento que escuche tus palabras ese amor tan intenso que sentía por ti se convirtió en odio, en rencor solo eso- mentí con la esperanza de que me creyera porque si había algo que no había cambiado en todos estos años y que él realmente conoció de mi era que yo no sabía mentir.

-Por favor Bella a quien quieres engañar, sabes muy bien que eres realmente mala para mentir- dijo sonriendo claro que esa sonrisa no le llego a los ojos- ahora si es verdad que no me quieres por qué no me lo demuestras- dijo esta vez cerrando la puerta y acercándose peligrosamente hacia mí.

-¿Qué quieres que haga para demostrarte que no te quiero?- pregunte temerosa a la respuesta, pero él no dijo nada simplemente acuno mi cara entre sus manos y me beso, algo que yo no había previsto.

Sus labios empezaron a moverse contra los míos que por el contrario no se movía, yo al instante intente quitar sus manos de mi cara inútilmente hasta que me di por vencida y simplemente le respondí el beso llevando mis manos a su cabello, después de unos minutos introdujo su lengua en mi boca sin previo aviso haciendo que con ese simple acto empezara excitarme y jalara de sus cabellos. Llevo sus manos a mi cintura para apretarme contra él y a decir verdad en este momento solo me importaba estar con él y nada más

-Bella-jadeo contra mis labios- ¿Dónde queda tu habitación?- pregunto con impaciencia yo solo me limite a señalar la puerta que estaba entre abierta. Mientras nos dirigíamos a mi habitación Edward bajo el cierre de mi vestido y cuando llegamos me lo quito con impaciencia sin dejar de ser delicado. Yo me dedicaba a maravillarme tocando cada parte de su pecho, bíceps y abdominales aun con su camisa puesta.

Al llegar a la cama Edward empezó a descender de mi cuello a mis pechos- haciendo que escaparan de mi gemidos y jadeos- pero entonces rodamos sobre la cama quedando yo sobre él sentada a horcadas y me puse en la tarea de desabotonar los botones de su camisa lo más rápido que pude y al acabar deslicé suavemente su camisa acariciando sus brazos, al terminar esto seguí con todo su pecho pero esta vez dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar a su boca allí empecé a devorar sus labios demostrándole cuanto los había extrañado, mientras que el acariciaba mi trasero y mis piernas.

Nos giro otra vez en la cama y entonces fue él quien tomo el control empezando a repartir besos por todo mi cuerpo- despojándome a la vez de mi sostén-acariciando mis pechos, uno con su mano derecha y el otro acariciándolo con sus labios y lengua logrando con esto que más jadeos salieran de mi boca, luego su boca empezó a descender hasta llegar a mi plano vientre- sin dejar de acariciar uno de mis pechos con su mano-y a jugar con mi ombligo; después de hacer eso por unos segundos siguió con su rumbo quitando con sus dientes mis bragas haciendo que temblara por el deseo que sentía en ese momento y al instante acallándolos con sus labios, bajando la mano que acariciaba mi pecho para esta vez ponerla en mi centro e introduciendo dos de sus dedos y moviéndolos al instante.

-Ed Edward- jadee pidiéndole que acelerara sus movimientos en mí.

-Dime ¿quieres más?- pregunto haciéndose el inocente haciendo que mordiera mi labio inferior como respuesta.

Entonces saco su dedo y empezó a masajear y al mismo tiempo entrando y sacando su dedo haciendo esto seguidas veces aumentando y disminuyendo su ritmo logrando que arqueara mi espalda por el placer que me ocasionaba hasta que me canse de esto.

-basta de juegos- dije separándome de él para levantarme y dirigir mis manos a su pantalón para desabrocharlos sin dudar y se los quite -llevándome consigo sus bóxers- en un movimiento que me costó un poco. Me puse sobre él y empecé a frotarme contra su notable erección y al instante clavarme en este, cosa que logro que jadeáramos al mismo tiempo pero no duramos mucho en esa posición puesto que segundos después de mi acto nos giro por segunda vez y empezó a embestirme con fuerza logrando sacar de mi boca mas jadeos que se unieron a los suyos y al tiempo acallándolos con nuestros besos.

-Bella te… a amo – jadeo contra mis labios- n no me no me im importa – volvió a jadear justo antes de que explotara y segundos después exploto el también logrando que los dos gritáramos nuestros nombres al unísono. Yo ni siquiera podía pronunciar palabra, no solo por lo que acababa de decir sino también por las muchas emociones que me causaba por lo que acabábamos de hacer.

Se giro de medio lado y apoyo el peso de su cabeza en su mano, yo al instante imite su acto para quedar frente a él y al mirar sus ojos, al perderme en ese profundo mar color esmeralda comprendí que nunca había dejado de amarlo, estiro su mano para acariciar mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano haciendo que cerrara los ojos y cuando sentí su tacto también sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo algo que no había cambiado pues en el pasado también me hacía sentir la misma sensación.

-Te amo- dije sin pensar en nada y sin abrir los ojos, y en cuanto escuche eso los abrí de inmediato, pues me asustaba lo que había dicho, baje mi cabeza para esquivar su mirada pero el al instante puso su dedo pulgar y el índice en mi mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos y al hacer esto vi un brillo en sus ojos el cual no supe descifrar.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado por este momento- dijo antes de volverme a besar y con esas palabras me sentí completa, en casa.

* * *

** Hola chicas**

**Aquì les traigo un One Short, es mi primer Lemmon espero que les guste**

**porfa déjenme saber que les pareció, recuerden; sus comentarios me animan y me ayudan mucho a seguir escribiendo **

**nos leemos pronto **

**Marcela **


End file.
